


Suara Kesunyian

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Ini untukmu.Sekuntum bunga biru, Neji dan lampu yang harus dinyalakan oleh Tenten.#StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Suara Kesunyian

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk event #StayAtHomeChallenge

Satu hari dalam kedamaian hampir berlalu. 

Beratapkan langit biru, kicauan burung-burung bahagia juga terik matahari sore hari yang masih panas menyengat terasa. Dari beranda rumah sederhananya Tenten mengawang pada suatu kaleidoskop ingatan.

Sorot mata cokelat meredup, ujung bibir yang mulai tertarik menmbentuk kurva landai. Angin mulai membisikkan sesuatu yang nostalgia. Memandangi bunga-bunga semak berwarna hijau muda berseling putih kecil. 

Sesekali suara asing merambat dari kejauhan. Terbuai lamunan sesaat.

Sebuah daun gugur dan terbawa angin menuju arahnya berada. Tenten mengerjap lalu tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah nama.

Neji.

Dan juga beberapa menit dari masa empat tahun lalu. Setelah misi terakhirnya bersama sang Hyuga dan Uzumaki untuk mengambil cadangan senjata. Tepat pada penghujung musim panas. Ketika diperjalanan pulang mereka berdua tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Naruto yang sudah tergesa-gesa pulang karna kelaparan dan ingin menyantap ramen kesukaannya tanpa sabar.

Melewati jalan tepian desa, jalan setapak tanah kering terpagari tanaman lembayung berbunga biru. Senyapnya sekitar beradu harmoni bersama gemerisik dedaunan pohon tinggi yang saling menukar isyarat. Batang pohon bambu cokelat pada pinggir jalan. Di jalan saat cahaya menembus pohon yang lebat. 

Baju pinknya yang tergores tanah, beberapa helai panjang terurai berantakan mengikuti angin lembut. Tenten mulai terfokus pada langkah kaki mereka berdua, seirama dengan kecepatan sedang. Terus menyusuri jalan tanpa berbagi kata, Tiba-tiba terhenti karna Neji menghentikan langkah. 

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna saling memandang. Dan salah satunya penuh tanya. 

Sementara sang lelaki langsung berjongkok pada tepi jalan, menghadap sekelompok tanaman merambat di sana. 

Tenten ikut berhenti. Mendekat lalu menunggu dan memperhatikan. Saat itu ia baru tahu bahwa Neji ternyata suka tanaman berbunga seperti itu. Tatkala tangannya memetik setangkai bunga biru tanpa dosa, tak mempedulikan bahwa bunga itu akan layu paling lama setengah jam lagi. Namun gadis itu memilih diam saja.

Dan setelah Neji bangkit dari posisinya kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Melupakan raut hampir terkekeh milik sang rekan setia. 

Naruto sudah tak terlihat ujung bayangannya. Benar-benar tinggal mereka berdua sekarang, jalan menuju gerbang desa yang sudah terlihat. Lagi-lagi Neji berhenti.

Walau kali ini si pemuda Hyuga itu berbalik menghadapnya, beserta raut datar tenang miliknya yang seperti biasa dan mengejutkan Tenten. Jemari berlapis perban itu menjulurkan bunga biru tepat ke depan hidungnya. Kurang setelunjuk dipastikan akan menyentuh pucuk hidung Tenten. Membuat yang bersangkutan semi menjengit terkejut. 

Untukmu katanya. 

Mata keperakan itu sedikit mengalihkan pandang begitu Tenten balik menatapnya. 

Cengiran Tenten yang melebar sampai berakhir menjadi tawa jahil. Mengerutkan kulit pada sudut-sudut mata cokelat berpadu manis bersama sepuhan warna merah muda samar pada pipi si cepol dua. 

Ingatan itu.

Pernah sekali muncul saat perang tengah pada puncaknya. Saat ia untuk pertama kalinya terselimuti jubah api milik Naruto dan mengendalikan sebuah Rasengan raksasa. 

Perasaan yang mengalir dari semua kawan-kawannya, perasaannya sendiri yang kadang tak sempat ia baca.

Dan dimasa damai seperti sekarang. Saat kesunyian menyelimuti jiwa raganya. Ia mengaku kesepian, namun tak bersedih sedalam dulu. 

Banyak mimpi yang tergapai oleh teman-temannya, teman-teman Neji, teman-teman mereka. Itu juga menerangi harinya. 

Benar.

Tanpa ia rasa, matanya terasa memburam. Ia berkedip dan membasahi bulu mata lentiknya. Walaupun ada rasa cemas, sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman sekarang. 

Di bawah langit biru yang berseri, apakah kau ingat hari-hari yang indah itu Neji?, tanyanya tanpa tujuan.

Gadis itu akui, ia agak malas berdiam di rumah seperti ini sekarang. Dirinya dihajar memori bahagia tanpa dasar kemudian sadar itu sudah berlalu dan takkan terwujud untuk waktu nanti.

Ah.

Tenten harus menghidupkan lampu sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei
> 
> And this Story just for you and NejiTen Shiper out there.


End file.
